Beings from Hell
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: La colère d’Harry James Potter retombe sur ceux qui l’ont abandonné. Et il aime les cris. FGHP OS traduction de Pheonixsapphira !


**Titre : **Beings from Hell

**Auteur : **Phoenixsapphira

**Traductrice : **Rikka-yomi

**Rating : M**

**Genre :. **Horror Romance

**Résumé : **La colère d'Harry James Potter retombe sur ceux qui l'ont abandonné. Et il aime les cris.

**Pairing : **Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers :.**J. possède Harry Potter, Phoenixsapphira l'histoire, la traduction me revient !

**Note :** Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite de running with the big dogs, mais comprenez que je suis sincèrement débordée et surmenée … Quatorze contrôles en une semaine (plus ceux pas notés…), plus les devoirs, ça tue … Donc, Running with the big dogs n'est qu'a moitié traduit … je le mettrait la semaine prochaine ^^ Encore désolée pour le dérangement … En plus, c'est même pas corrigé ^^" Je vais remédier à ça rapido !

_**Beings from Hell**_

Tout est mort.

Tout est détruit.

Tout est assassiné.

Harry James Potter s'en délecte.

Avec ses yeux émeraude brillants d'une lueur ambre malicieuse, il lèche ses lèvres pleines de sang alors qu'il traque entre les murs effondrés de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard. Ses lèvres étirées en un rictus, exposant ses canines protubérantes brillant de façon menaçante sous la lumière des flammes rouges. Attiré par le goût du sang, il porte son poignet gauche –couvert de sang- à sa bouche, et le lèche rapidement. Il regarde autours de lui alors que son bras retombe le long de son corps.

C'est un massacre.

Les lieux sentent le sang, la magie noire, et la mort… comme il aime. Avec un grognement, il s'engage dans les escaliers magiques du quatrième étage vers les seuls corps encore en mouvement, et arrive dans un espace baigné par la lumière argentée de la lune. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus Harry James Potter, mais un créature si sombre que même Voldemort le craint et que les sorciers du côté lumineux en sont hanté dans leur cauchemars depuis des décennies. Il est magnifique… C'est la seule manière de décrire la silhouette féline couverte de sang rouge. Il est couvert de longs poils noirs et brillants, ses yeux verts infernaux étincellent de soif de sang et d'envie de chasser. Sa queue avec deux extrémités en piques fouette l'air avec une rapidité étonnante, il est massif, il est impitoyable. Il est un sanguinaire, impitoyable, craint et destructeur chat de l'enfer.

Un chat des enfers venant du plus profond des entrailles de la terre.

Avec un autre grondement, il se lance sur Sirius Orion Black… Une des nombreuses personnes à l'avoir abandonné. Il regarde le chat infernal avec des yeux gris apeurés, alors que la créature se pose sur sa poitrine, le faisant tomber en arrière. Black a déjà plusieurs blessures graves, et quand Harry griffe sa poitrine, ses cris sont une pure symphonie aux oreilles de la créature. Des yeux ambres le regardent depuis les ténèbres, illuminés de désir, alors qu'ils observent le sang s'écouler de la gueule du chat des enfers qui mord brutalement la poitrine de son ancien parain.

Avec un hurlement, le chat des enfers jette Black dans le hall, où l'homme s'arrête uniquement à cause d'un tournant dans le couloir. L'être de l'ombre, aussi connu comme le loup garou Fenrir Vulkaskin Greyback se glisse sans bruit hors de l'obscurité, marchant en silence vers l'homme qui est revenu de sa forme de chat des enfers. Il enveloppe ses bras autour de Harry qui lèche ses lèvres recouvertes de sang, encore meilleur que quand il se régalait du sang de son parrain désormais assassiné. Fenrir pousse la tête de son compagnon sur le côté avec douceur, ce qui expose le cou de Harry pour le loup garou qui le lèche avant de mordre dans la marque du compagnon à la base du cou de Harry. Il gémit, goûtant le sang de son compagnon avant de faire tourner Harry et de coller ses lèvres ensanglantées aux lèvres maculées de sang de l'autre.

Leurs corps bougent en parallèle : Harry est poussé vers le mur. Le monde –un monde de sang, de mort, de magie noire et de destruction- se brouille en un tout, les odeurs – d'excitation et de sang- les entraînent, alors que Fenrir se colle à Harry. Avec un petit cri, Harry mord brusquement dans le cou épais et tanné de son compagnon qui pousse un grognement qui le fait frémir alors que le monde devient rouge et noir. Il ne prête pas attention au sang qui coule sur son corps en petits ruisseaux, la seule chose qui compte est Fenrir.

Le temps semble à nouveau s'écouler, le sang et la mort envahissent leurs sens et avec un grognement animal et un hurlement causé par leurs vas et viens, ils viennent, entouré de l'odeur d'un bain de sang et d'un massacre.

La Réalité est comme elle doit être, et le Destin, heureux.

Alors que Harry et Fenrir s'embrassent brutalement et sans pitié, le corps presque sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore regarde avec désespoir le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Un monde qui sera remplacé par un monde d'esclaves, de mort, de destruction, de meurtriers, d'assassinat et de ténèbres.

Les ombres répandront le mal à travers le monde.

Juste comme Fenrir et Harry le veulent…


End file.
